MInato's heaven
by neverlife
Summary: This story is about the 4th hokage's life in heaven. Meeting Haku, Zabuza, the third, and more. On hold...BEING REWRITTEN...too confusing.
1. wings

**I don't own naruto **

* * *

I was taking a walk in heaven, my large pale blue almost white wings, symbols of my good deeds, folded up behind my back. I wondered why angels have wings but can't even use them to fly, and figured they were symbols of your good deeds and purity. Since I did many good deeds my wings were large and since I wasn't tainted by evil and all that my wings were pale blue. It was rare to find an adult angel with white wings but it's more common the younger they get. I had stopped thinking and was just looking around as I wandered off the path into the peaceful heaven version of the forest of Konoha. I still found it strange that heaven reflected the real world, but if a building was being built in the real world it would just magically start building in heaven without anyone working on it. I remembered the time when I was standing on the bridge that was being built in between the mist and the mainland, marveling on how big it was and wondering what my twelve year old son was doing down below.Suddenly, a boy appeared wearing the white robes that you got when you came into heaven. He had brown hair and eyes and his wings weren't that big but the were and even paler blue than mine. The boy stared at me and said, "You look a lot like Naruto." I was shocked, how did this boy know Naruto?

"Y-you know Naruto? Is he alright? Where is he?" I asked frantically.

The boy laughed, "Yes I know Naruto. And don't worry, he's fine, after all he's not here right now."

"But! Where is he? Is he with you?"

He laughed again, "He's right about where your standing. And if you mean with me as in on the same side as me, then no."

"Then you fought him?!" I asked shocked.

"Of course! He's really good too." Just then a large man appeared he had brown hair,brown eyes, no eyebrows, was taller than me, and had dark blue wings.

"Hello, Haku." he said.

"Zabuza-sama! You died like two minuets after I did!" Haku excaimed.

"Yea, well, Gato showed up with a horde of thugs, and I was pretty hurt after my fight with Kakashi." Zabuza defended.

"Wait! Both Kakashi and Naruto are there?"

"Yea, They are on the same team." Haku replied.

"Really?!"

"hmmm... Yea, unless the brat was just temporarily put on a team with the Copy ninja, the Uciha brat, and the pink haired girl." Zabuza informed me.

"Pink hair?"

"Yea, pink." Haku confirmed.

"Wierd, so what's Naruto up to?" I questioned. After they told my what they knew about him we were chatting about the going ons of the world when, a hoard of kids came and started yelling at and chasing Zabuza because he killed them when he was younger.The pair ran away with the kids following closely after and I was starting to walk off the bridge when I noticed it. Letters were being carved into the nameplate of the bridge: T-H-E G-R-E-A-T N-A-R-U-T-O B-R-I-D-G-E. I smiled, my son was getting somewhere in the world. Over the years I met several other people that died by Naruto's hand or when Naruto was around, Some committed suicide, some were killed by his teammates, and some I was shocked to find, were killed by his rashingan. But what could you expect? My son was a ninja.

* * *

due to complaints I merged the chapters togeather. sorry about earler!


	2. Book of Heaven

**I don't own Naruto **

* * *

I was happy, my son was doing fine in the world. I had to admit, a lot of people were dieing when he was around but that was normal for a shinobi. One time, I was on one of my walks through Konoha Forest when suddenly there was this horrible pain as if I was being pulled into another dimension. I collapsed on the forest floor, and suddenly the pain stopped. I weakly rose to my feet and headed back to the village. When I arrived at the village, I was greeted with the sight of searching AMBU. When he noticed me, an AMBU leaped down from a nearby roof and landed in front of me. 

"Hokage-Sama, the first and second have disappeared," The AMBU told me coolly.

"Disappeared? Are you sure their not traveling?"

"No sir, we were with them when they disappeared. They just collapsed on the floor screaming then they, vanished, no smoke or anything."

Panicking I started to search all over the village, When I couldn't find the brothers I looked in the book of heaven supplied to every hidden village's kages. I flipped through to the Konoha section and searched for their last name until I spotted it, there under it it saw:

******Rank-Village-Status**

1st Hokage-Konoha-llegally Alive

2nd Hokage-Konoha-Illegally Alive

Seeing this info in the always correct constantly updated book I froze. The book clattering to the floor and shut with a small pop. They were...resurrected... I didn't understand who could, who would, resurrect the dead. Who would give someone's life just to bring another's back? With shaking hands I quickly picked up the book once more, fumbling I flipped quickly to the recent arrivals section, there there it was:

******Name-Rank-Village-Status**

Kinuta, Dosu-Genin-Otogakure-Sacrificed

Tsuchi, Kin-Genin-Otogakure-Sacrificed

Abumi, Zaku-Genin-Otogakure-Sacrificed

I collapsed into my chair, moaning "Why can't anything I want go right? Why?" Then I realized it, why would they sacrifice three people if they were only resurrecting two? Then it dawned on me, they were going to resurrect me too. Who or what was so powerful they needed all three of us dead hokage's help. After a few minutes the book flashed, still open to the recent arrival page arrival page I saw another name, my heart felt much heavier:

******Name-Rank-Village-Status**

Sarutobi,-3rd Hokage-Konoha-Murdered

Mumbling I stood up and left my office to go great our new arrivals.

* * *

Ok! Obito will be in the story, as in he is in heaven! I'll post that one next I guess. or maybe the one after that 


	3. New arrivals part 1

I don't own naruto.

I'm so sorry! I took so long to update. and the chapter isn't even good! It was supposed to be longer but...I din't want to make you guys wait any longer. so I split it into parts

* * *

It happened only 7 years after my arrival in heaven. I was taking my daily walk as I always do, but this time I was walking with my student ,Obito, who had just returned to Konoha to visit while fufiling his dream of seeing the world. So anyways, we were walking along a river in the forest area of the Uchiha lands. We were happily talking about all of the times we had to chase some poor lady's kitten and other ridiculous missions like that.

"Remember the time when-" Obito stopped in mid sentence staring at something floating down the river past us. There in the river was a body, a boy. He was floating on his back in the water, his eyes closed, his white robes soaked and his wings hidden beneath the surface of the river. Obito sprinted out onto the surface of the water towards the figure as he got closer he realized who it was. "Shisui!" He cried and tried his best to pull him out of the water, but Shisui was too heavy with his water logged clothes for Obito to lift. I calmly walked out onto the water and lifted Shisui out of the water.

"Let's get him taken care of." I sighed, I had a feeling this was gonna be a long week. My former student nodded quietly and led me to Shisui's house. He couldn't die after all, this is heaven. You would be good as new in a few days even if you crushed every bone in your body to powder. It would hurt, a lot, but you'd be ok.

When I came back to visit a few days later I realized something was wrong. It just felt odd as I neared the Uchiha compound. When the entrance came into view I was shocked to find two people I didn't recognize at the gate. People who were obviously Uchiha, obviously newly arrived. As I drew closer to the gate I noticed some new cracks in the walls and wood of the gate. Walking up to one of the newly arrived people I asked him what had happened. He looked at me and seemed surprised to see me and I figured he didn't know what had happened. He was probably killed from behind. Sighing I shook my head with a mumbled never mind. And walked past the shocked guard and further into the compound. There were a lot of new arrivals, the deeper I got in, the more new people there were. The more new people I saw the more concerned I got that something was wrong. Finding someone who seemed to know what had happened was hard. When I finally did, it was an elderly couple.

When I had asked them what had happened they said one word, one name. "Itachi." To Say I was shocked was an understatement. That cheerful little five year old that loved training did this? The very heir of this clan. But really, I wasn't all that surprised. I knew his father, I had to deal with him a lot during council meetings. Fugaku probably drove the kid to train really hard, so hard he became really strong by the time he was twelve and probably snapped. I continued to walk to the house where Obito was, with Shisui. When the door was opened by Obito. I greeted him and as I followed him to the room Shisui was in he told me what he had discovered.

"Shisui woke up for a bit." I looked at him, waiting, as we continued down the hallway. "He said Itachi did it, he said a four year old did it. A little bitty four year old! The heir of the clan!" I looked at him, waiting to see if he was done with his little rant.

Seeing that he was I spoke softly, not wanting them to start again, "He's not four anymore."

Obito blew up, "Ok, so he's thirteen now! So what! He was a cheerful kid! He wouldn't do that!"

We were standing outside the room Shisui was in now. "There was probably too much pressure on him. You know how ambitious Fugaku was."

Suddenly Obito's eyes widened, "Do you think Fugaku's dead too?"

My eyes widened as well, "Maybe, perhaps he can tell us what's going on." Obito nodded and we both left the house and headed up the street deeper into the Uchiha compound. Arriving at the doorstep to the heads house and knocking lightly on the door, Obito and I settled to wait, his light gray wings rustling impatiently. The door opened and a woman leaped out of the house, latching onto me as her frantic voice shouted out,

"Where is my son!"


End file.
